Doing a Little Living
by mandolin28
Summary: Rachel throws a party for her fellow glee clubbers in an effort to improve her songwriting skills. When the alcohol comes out, so do the feelings. An idea inspired by "Blame it on the Alcohol."
1. Chapter 1

**Continuing my mission to fix all of Finn and Rachel's problems during the second season, I have written my ideas of what could have happened during Blame it on the Alcohol. Props to that70'sfinchelgleek for the suggestion!**

**I go on record as saying that the writers on Glee are some of the best around. Even when I don't like the direction of the plot, the writing is spectacular. I would KILL to be an assistant to writing for Sue. I just have a special place in my heart for Finn and Rachel. If they didn't mess with them from time to time, some people may lose interest... namely the actors.**

**I didn't create any of these people or the show, but I would give a kidney to have the chance to write for it!**

Chapter 1

"Come here," she said hesitantly as she opened her arms up to him.

Finn gave a sweet little chuckle when she pulled him down to hug her. Despite their nasty break up and palpable tension that followed, he still found her all kinds of adorable. Watching her pick herself up, dust herself off, and throw herself into her newfound interest with all of the passion that was Rachel Berry made him happy. He was happy to see her smile. He was happy they had arrived at a place where she could hug him to break the tension and that was OK. Just three weeks ago, he could hardly look at her, and now, he had become her support system all over again. No matter what kinds of feelings they had that were still lingering over them and around them like dark clouds, the heart of them would always be the friendship they shared. He was her only real friend, and he knew that. Well, before she struck up this new friendship with Kurt. He wondered now why they hadn't always been close. They were the same person in many, many ways. He dressed better and she was perkier by far, but they were definitely cut from the same cloth.

He had sat through what could only be described as the worst song ever written, and that was saying something considering Run, Joey, Run existed in music history. It took him a second to realize she was pouring her heart out to a head band because he was so focused on that voice of hers. He had been honest with her, and she needed someone in her life that could give her criticism and not crush her spirit. He was good at that. Then, he inspired an idea in her that he didn't know she would transform into a night of mayhem. He told her maybe she needed to do a little living. Taking his advice to heart, she arranged a Glee party at Puck's suggestion.

When Rachel greeted them at the door, he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. What the hell was she wearing? It looked like the dress they buried his Aunt Rita in. But, he also couldn't help but feel warmth in his heart at her obvious cluelessness as to what to do at a party. She was so innocent and pure. It was one of the things he loved the most about her. He had been to these things since freshman year when he made the football team, but Rachel had never been to a party that didn't involve cake and ice cream and pin the tail on the donkey. He noticed Kurt give her an up and down glance, shaking his head sadly. Kurt had made Finn bring him by way of blackmailing him through his browser history. He had brought his new friend, Blaine, who assured them that he was just there as a guest. Not the competition. She walked them down the stairs to the basement, a place Finn knew very well. He hadn't been in her house since he ended things and he was hit with a barrage of memories from the front door on. Everyone else had already assembled. They were sitting in silence listening to elevator music looking bored out of their minds. Quinn met Finn's eye as he came down the stairs. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with them. They had kissed and were way past recovered from the Mono scandal. But, looking at her now, he just didn't feel what he was feeling before. Maybe she was just a way to dull the pain of living without Rachel. That's the thing about fireworks. They light up your sky and burn out just as quickly. He also took note of the fact that she was staring at Sam and Santana making on the couch. She looked like she might puke. He felt guilty that he had persuaded her into a situation that had ruined what she had with Same. And Sam was pissed, sure, but how could he rub it in her face like that? Sure, she had kissed Finn, but Quinn chose Sam. She loved him. And, she apologized. Why couldn't Sam just forgive her and move forward? Oooh. That hit a little too close to home. Never mind. Sam could be pissed as long as he needed to be. He turned his attention back to the evening's hostess. Even though her first attempt at throwing a party sucked rocks, he was still taken back by how cute she really was. Even in that hideous thing she was wearing. By the time she started handing out drink tickets, people were ready to leave. This was not going well and he didn't want to see her defeated. Rachel looked at Finn desperate for him to help her. He felt so bad for her. He was trying to formulate a solution. That is when Puck stepped in.

"You've got to let me break into your Dad's liquor cabinet." Rachel hesitated. He continued,  
"No one is going to get buzzed off of two wine coolers." Again, she hesitated. "I'll replace it before they get home."

Rachel looked up at Finn, her eyebrow raising slightly asking him a silent question. Should she do this? Aside from the fact that they were still recovering from their parting of ways, she trusted his judgement. She had faith in him. More than anyone else. With all of her heart. He gave her a nod.

"Let's Party!"

"Hold up, Barbra Jr., you cannot go the rest of the night in that... that," Kurt motioned up and down with his index finger with one eyebrow raised in disapproval, "well... that." He took her by the hand and led her up the stairs while Puck got his tools for disassembling the liquor cabinet. She heard the music change and increase in volume as she was being dragged away, and she put Finn in charge of making sure everyone was having a good time until she got back.

Once in her room, Kurt stomped straight into her closet. "Now, Rachel, if you are going to be the hostess of the kind of party that is about to go on down there, you are going to have to look the part."

"You aren't gonna dress me up like a sad clown hooker again, are you?" She pouted at him. As much as she loved him now, she still held a little resentment over that betrayal.

He poked his head back out of the closet, "You got him didn't you? And I won't need to stoop to such levels again. Not unless you plan on going after Blaine."

Her eyes it up at this new information and she squealed with delight. "Oh, Kurt, do you like him?"

He glided across the room to sit down next to her . "I do, Rachel, I really do," he said excitedly. "But, he doesn't know that I exist in that way I don't think."

Rachel reached out and took his hands. "I didn't think that about Finn either once upon a time. Hang in there. He is looking. I have seen it. Be patient. And don't screw it up like I did." She hung her head in sadness and he tilted her chin back up to look at him.

"Rachel Berry, you didn't do it alone. And you two won't be apart forever. I live with him. He puts on a good front in public, but at home? He's a wreck. Just last night he was listening to Faithfully and when I called him on it and told him to just call you already, he threw a football at my head. And, he would kill me for telling you this because it I promised not to if he brought me tonight, but he watches your old youtube videos when he misses you. I saw them when I was snooping through his browser history."

"What?" She had no idea he cared. It almost made her more angry at him really for being a stubborn ass.

"He loves you. He loves you in a way that makes movies unforgettable. We can all see it. Just give his ego a chance to heal. Now, let's get you out on bail for this heinous crime against fashion."

When Rachel and Kurt returned to the party, it was in full swing. The lights were down, music was pumping, and most everyone was well on their way to a nice strong buzz. Kurt immediately ran off to find Blaine and she just stood at the bottom of the stairs unsure of what to do next. She actually liked the outfit Kurt had dressed her in and when she met Finn's eyes, she knew he did, too. When he saw her he sat up a little straighter and nearly dropped his cup as he took in the vision before him. She was wearing a pair of short black shorts that cuffed at the hem, showing off tanned legs that seemed infinite. It was paired with a red flowing top with a halter neckline, and a pair of red pumps that caused him to have to take take deeper breaths. Kurt had applied a little more than normal, yet still modest amount of make up. Her hair had more volume than normal. She still looked like Rachel, but damn. It wasn't like the cat suit and the Britney thing where she looked like a completely different person. He could see her clearly, but there was more confidence. It was like he was seeing her realize how hot she was for the first time and she was the sexiest girl he had ever seen in real life. A pang of guilt ran through him. He should have been the one to make her feel that way. And he had the opportunity. He just let it pass him by. She caught him staring and smiled shyly. He got up and made his way over to her.

"You look amazing, Rachel. Seriously. You own the room." She looked up at him from under her lashes and he fought every urge to lean down and kiss her. But, he couldn't.

"Now, go enjoy your first party. Look, I will be the DD tonight. I will keep an eye on everything and make sure things don't get too crazy, OK? I want you to have fun. Live a little, right?" He nudged her with his elbow.

"Finn, I don't know where to start..." she whispered, a little embarrassed by her lack of experience.

Their attention was pulled away by the mohawk behind the bar. "Well, little lady, you are in luck. You have your own personal bartender at your service. I say, we start with this." He handed her something pink and fruity.

With another look to Finn for assurance, she tipped it back. She drank it a little faster than she probably should have, but she felt the need to catch up. Finn and Puck stared at her, waiting for her reaction. She smacked her lips and looked into her now empty cup. She slammed it down on the bar, "Bartender, I'll have another." The three of them smiled at each other and Rachel took off into the party to do a little living.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you are enjoying it so far. I find a lot of stories that assassinate Quinn in an effort to rebuild Finchel. I kind of like Quinn when she isn't interfering in our business, so I try to find ways to redeem her character.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**I didn't have anything to do with creating this world. And I am waiting by the phone, Ryan Murphy!**

Chapter 2

Rachel was officially drunk. She had made her way around all of the drinking games. She sucked at quarters, as was evidenced by her wobbly walk and slurred speech. She tried to play beer pong but she didn't get it so she just drank to make up for it.

By this time, Mercedes was just sitting on the floor swaying as she stared blankly at something in the distance. Mike and Tina were nowhere to be found, which would probably mean they would have to change Rachel's Dads' sheets in the morning. Lauren was still sober even though she had ben drinking just as much as everyone else. She and Puck were wrestling in the floor. He was losing. Kurt and Blaine were laughing hysterically at the bar. Sam was over in a corner with Santana and she was running down a list of things he was going to have to change if he wanted to be with her. He began to wonder what exactly it was he was doing with her. He saw Quinn sitting across the room looking broken and he kind of wanted to go to her. But, pride kept him where he was. And the hostess? Rachel and Brittany were grinding on the dance floor and he found that extremely hot. He had to adjust his jeans because of it. Watching her turn her head back and to the side, running her hand up through her hair, as she rolled her butt into Brittany's hips was enough to make his head explode. Other parts of him were on the verge as well. Finn didn't know she had the ability to move her hips like that. He watched her, mesmerized and then she caught his eye. He clenched his jaw as she walked over to him like she was stalking her prey. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him closer until he was pressed against her. "Dance with me." It wasn't a question. It was the hottest damn command she had ever made. He hesitated a minute, not sure if he was ready to take this step. The way she was moving her body in those shorts was slowly wearing away his resolve. He watched as she slowly slid her hands down his chest a little and back up to grasp the back of his neck. She rocked her body against him as she drowsily rolled her head around. He brought his hands to her waist and watched her seductive little show. She brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Finn," she slurred as she worked to focus on him, "How much longer are you gonna punish me? I love you so much and I am so, so, so, so, so... I forgot where I was going with that."

"Sorry?" he supplied.

"Yes!" she exclaimed a little too loudly, "yes" she whispered, "sorry. That's me." She got on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Forgive me... let me love you... It's all I want," she whispered, letting her breath fall on his ear.

His grip tightened on her waist and he took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. "Rach- I can't- I just- I'm not ready."

Her hands dropped to her sides and she stepped away from him. "Well, you know what, Hudson? You better make up your mind soon. I have no intention of waiting around. And you remember what happened last time. Who knows who I might find at the music store this time." And she turned her back to him leaving him there with his eyes closed and his stomach in knots.

Kurt suggested drunk karaoke which turned into one of the funniest things ever presented on a stage. The lyrics were iffy and the pitch took a hit, but it was awesome. Brittany went first with My Humps which had everyone dancing and rolling with laughter. Puck was up next with Baby Got Back which he dedicated to Lauren. Everyone sang along because who doesn't know all of the words? Kurt and Mercedes did I Got You Babe and while they were singing, Blaine approached Rachel.

"Ok, Rachel, We MUST sing together. Let's show them how this is done... you in?" He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her face close.

Finn was sitting close watching this with interest. He didn't know that Blaine was gay and he didn't like what he saw going down in front of him.

"Blaine Warbler... you got yourself a duet partner." She turned in Finn's direction, "I have been in the market for one as of late anyway," she said pointedly and made sure he heard it.

They cheered for the Sonny and Cher routine before taking the stage themselves.

They sang Don't You Want Me Baby and they were fabulous together. They were the only ones who were singing perfectly even though they were drunk off their asses. Their harmony was flawless and their audience was psyched. Except one member. He just sat there silently boiling. She had every right to be singing with Blaine. But, duets were supposed to be their thing. And Blaine and Rachel sounded amazing together. That made everything that much worse. He finally couldn't watch anymore. He got up to get another soda. That's when he noticed Quinn sitting in the corner sipping from her cup, watching Sam and Santana suck face on the couch. She looked miserable. He went over to sit beside her.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," she said back with no life in her voice. Her eyes didn't leave the disgusting spectacle across the room and Finn turned to stare with her.

"I am so sorry, Quinn. I should have never dragged you into my mess. I manipulated you into ruining something that was good for you and I feel like crap about it."

She took another drink, this time it was soda. Ironically, when she was buzzed she just felt worse. "Finn, I kissed you first, remember? I don't even know what drove me to do it. I guess it was just having someone, you, put faith in me again. I have so much respect for you, you know? That's what drove me to do what I did last year. I had a child to protect and I knew you were the best one for that job. And, when I broke you, it killed me. I should have just let you be happy. I knew how much you loved her and it was wrong of me to keep you from her because I was being deceitful. And, last month, when you believed in me enough to help me take a stand that night on the field, I just confused my feelings of gratitude with love. I do love you, Finn, just not like that."

He took in what she had just said. "I knew that. I just needed to feel like someone who was in control for once. And, sneaking around with you put me in control. I mean, both of you cheated on me with the same guy. A guy who, though I forgave him and love him like a brother, is a total ass to women." They both shared a laugh of mutual understanding.

"Finn, there is a difference in these situations and I see how unhappy you are without her."

She nodded her head in Rachel's direction where she was currently dancing around in circles tossing her hair around her head while Tina belted out You Oughta Know. Alanis Morissette must be one angry chick.

"And it is important that you understand that what I did, I did because I wanted him. I can make up all the excuses in the world and I am sorry if it hurts you, but I think we should have had this conversation a long time ago. I was with you because you made me feel safe. Everybody loves you, Finn, just because of who you are. People don't like me. They fear me. I thought that if I was with you, then people would like me by association. But, it wasn't what I really wanted."

She looked over at him to gauge his reaction. He didn't seem hurt. He almost looked relieved.

"Are you OK? I am not trying to hurt you." She squeezed his shoulder gently.

"No, I'm fine. I think I really needed to hear this." He was watching Rachel now. Seeing her so carefree, so full of life. And because of him, she had to be drunk to feel that way.

"Well, here is something else you need to hear. Rachel Berry loves you with all of her heart. I spend a lot of energy trying to stop myself from punching her right in the mouth, but there is no doubt she loves you. There is a difference between what I did with Puck and what she did with Puck. Where I wanted him, she didn't. She just wanted to stop hurting. She wasn't thinking clearly. She wanted to feel like she was wanted. . Isn't that what you were doing with me? Were you thinking clearly? She was devastated by what Santana did to her. Maybe she should have just talked to you about it, but maybe she felt like she couldn't. Even I felt terrible for her that day in the choir room and, frankly, I was shocked you didn't do more to defend her. Instead of trying to help her get through her insecurity and pain, you tried to make her feel like she had no right to be upset. What if you found out that she had slept with Jesse after telling you she didn't? And he had just told you in front of everyone, trying to make you feel stupid for not knowing when everyone else did? Would you just accept it?"

That last one got him in the gut. He left her to fend for herself, like she had been doing most of her life. He was supposed to be her man and he failed her. She counted on him and he let her down. He was a douche.

"Thanks, Quinn. This was really cool of you." He got up to go and turned around and whispered, "And just so you know, if Sam was really over you he wouldn't be making out with her with his eyes open looking straight at you."

Quinn met Sam's eyes across the room and he quickly snapped them shut. She felt a glimmer of hope.

Finn was scanning the room for Rachel when heard a huge commotion coming from across the room. Everyone was whooping and cat calling and when he got over to see what the excitement was all about he saw Rachel, laying on the bar in just her shorts and black bra (holy hell) with Puck pouring salt in between her boobs. Heat flooded his body and his anger flared back to full strength. Finn stormed across the room and just as Puck's tongue was about to make contact with Rachel's beautiful body, Finn busted through his friends and scooped Rachel up off of the bar.

"What the hell, Dude?" Finn yelled at Puck. Before Finn could get Rachel across the room, Santana had already climbed up to take her place, which caused Sam to walk away hanging his head.

Finn threw Rachel over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed against him. When her feet hit the floor she stumbled a little before turning her fury on him.

"How dare you, Finn? Just who the hell do you think you are?" She was breathing heavily as she pulled furiously to bring her shirt back up to fasten around her neck. She fumbled with it for awhile and when he reached around to help her she slapped his hand away.

"I am somebody that cares enough about you to stop you from doing something you will find humiliating when the drunk wears off. Body shots, Rachel? C'mon. It's not you. I know you. You would regret it big time."

"Oh, you know me, huh?" Finally getting her shirt snapped, she poked a finger into his chest. "You know me so well you can't understand how you hurt me. Or see that what I did with Puck is so far out of character for me that there is no way I was in my right mind when I did it. And, besides that, maybe in the time you have been busy ignoring me and leaving me alone on Christmas Tree lots and kissing every girl in school, I have changed. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself over there. I was living. Isn't that what you told me to do?"

"Yes, but not half naked getting salt licked off your chest with an audience watching. I am trying to help spare your pride."

"Pride?" she scoffed. "Why start caring about my pride now? You never have before. You let anyone way anything to me and sit there with you stupid mouth shut because you are too much of a coward to stand up for freaky little me." She crossed her arms in front of herself and dared him to speak.

He softened. "I am just trying to look out for you."

"The hell you are, Finn Hudson. Admit it. This has nothing to do with looking out for me and everything to do with the fact that you have never seen my body like that and never had your mouth on me. And really all you care about is the Puck of it all." His words at sectionals just slapped him across the face. "But, as was made painfully obvious in that green room, Noah is the only one of you who likes me anyway, so why not show him a little bit of gratitude?."

"Rachel, that's not true at all. You have to know that." He took a step towards her unable to take not being able to calm her with his touch.

She matched it with a step backwards. "Do I? And how? How do I know? I didn't hear you speaking up in my defense. Noah, however, did."

She had him there. He quickly replayed the events that went down that day. And for the first time, he realized he hadn't said a word. Santana said they only pretended to like her and he said nothing. And Puck did. Shit. The more he thinks the worse he feels.

"You know what you are? You are jealous. Your biggest obstacle in understanding my pain is that we weren't together when you did the deed with Miss Take a Number over there. Well, guess what? We aren't together now, what his tongue does between my boobs is my business."

He knew she was drunk but it didn't make her words sting any less. And it was mostly because she was right. But it was what came next that really knocked the wind out of him.

"And besides, you looked pretty wrapped up in your own little fireworks spectacular over there so why don't you go enjoy the rest of the show. I'm gonna make some fireworks of my own." She took a long draw from the nearest cup. "Spin the bottle! Let's. Play. Spin the Bottle!" And she was gone before giving him a chance to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Finn really stepped in that one! This chapter is short but it had a natural break.**

**Enjoy! And let me know what you think!**

Chapter 3

The circle was formed and everyone was anxiously awaiting the first spin. Rachel was glaring at Finn from across the circle. He was watching her carefully. He had really done some damage major damage to her. And, Quinn was right. She may have been trying to hurt him with Puck, but they also say that you hurt the ones you love. And he should have tried to understand her pain in the first place which would have stopped her from turning to Puck in the first place. He realized suddenly that licking his wounds wasn't as important anymore as repairing the tiny pissed off girl in front of him. He had to make this right.

It was established by the bossy hostess that anyone who chose not to play must vacate the premises immediately. So, they were all there, willing participants or not. They even dragged the Chang's down from their love nest. Kurt was up first. His spin got him a kiss from Brittany, which kind of relieved him because he had kissed her before. But, Rachel didn't miss the look on Blaine's face as he watched. She made a mental note to let Kurt know later. The circle erupted in to loudness and laughter. Mercedes spun and got Artie and that was an extremely awkward moment for all involved.

Next was Puck, whose spin landed on Santana. Nothing any of them hadn't seen before. But, when she strattled his lap and deepened what should have been a fairly short kiss along with running her tongue across his neck and grinding in his lap, Zizes yanked her up by the collar of her fur vest and tossed her aside like a rag doll. Sam was just sitting there stunned as he was slowly coming to realize that he was indeed being used. Santana started cursing in Spanish and threw herself onto the couch across the room. Sam glanced over at Quinn and thought he saw concern for him over the spectacle. Suddenly he realized that she was truly sorry. She had made a mistake and given what she had been through, he could understand it a little. And he still loved her. A lot. So, when it was his turn, he reached to the middle and aimed the bottle right at her. She shed a tear and met him in the middle.

"I'm sorry, Sam. So sorry." she whispered.

"I believe you," he whispered back, "don't do it again."

She nodded and he took her mouth in a passionate kiss. They both came up on their knees and wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace. They garnered a round of Awww's from their drunk friends. He took her hand and led upstairs so they could talk, essentially ending their game.

Rachel was looking at right at Finn. Even in her drunken state she could put two and two together and realize that she had misinterpreted what she had seen between him and Quinn. He raised an eyebrow giving her a silent don't you feel stupid now. She just looked away.

"Ok! Back to the game," she shouted, taking another drink. They all screamed wildly.

This time Blaine's fate was Tina. They shared a quick kiss in the middle, given that he was gay and she was taken, it was pretty anticlimactic.

Rachel was next. She said a quick prayer before she spun the bottle that it land on anyone but... Damn. It. The whole room, which had just been wildly noisy fell silent. Eyes went from Finn to Rachel and back over and over as the two former flames stared at each other breathlessly.

"Finn, we don't have to-"

"No, I won't be a party downer. Not like we haven't had a lot of practice right?"

"Yes, but, I don't want you to have to-" she wasn't even looking at him. She couldn't.

"Rach?" She lifted her eyes to meet his across the circle.

"Yes?"

"You can kiss me if you want to."

Her breath caught in her throat and though no one in the room but Finn knew why, she started to cry.

In nothing more than a whisper she replied, "I want to."

He smiled putting his dimple on display and started to crawl toward her. She wiped her tears and crawled toward him. When their faces met in the middle, he smiled as he cupped the side of her face with his hand. He closed the small distance between them and when his lips met hers, it was like coming home for both of them. "Finn," she whispered against his lips. He smiled and went back in for more and she was suddenly clinging to him hungrily, getting reacquainted with his beautiful mouth. They sucked, they nipped, they tasted. It wasn't until the room erupted in applause and a chorus of "It's about damn time," "you owe me $20," and "get a room," that they came back to their surroundings. They smiled at each other and Rachel turned back to them, "Game Over," she said over her shoulder as Finn took her hand and walked her toward the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter. I got my closure for this ep! Now, I am going to start fixing another... **

**Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 4

As soon as Finn and Rachel got to her room to begin sorting out their issues and finding their way back to one another, and let's get serious... make out, she had lurched and run into her bathroom. He followed her in and held her hair as Rachel Berry threw up her first party. He rubbed her back softly until the heaving stopped. He brought her a wet cloth to wash her face and fixed her toothbrush so she could brush her teeth. She took the aspirin and water he offered her and he helped her out of her party clothes and into her pajamas (which he should get a medal for, by the way) and tucked her into bed. He brushed her bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead. He made a move to go and she clutched at his shirt.

"Stay with me, Finn. I just got you back. I need to hold onto you tonight so I know this is real," she said sleepily.

"I will, Rach. I just have to go make sure everyone gets home OK. DD, remember ? Baby, this is real." He stroked her arm a couple of times. "I will be right back. I promise."

"Finn? What are we gonna do now?"

"We are going to talk about this tomorrow after you get rid of one bitch of a headache. Now, sleep."

Finn returned for duty only to find them sprawled from one end of the basement to the other. Mercedes was curled up with Mike and Tina. Someone had moved Artie to the couch and Brittany was sleeping next to him. Quinn and Sam had gone home considering Quinn had only had half of a drink and she was fine to drive. Puck was passed out on Lauren's lap as she leaned against the wall. Kurt and Blaine were laying face down on Rachel's stage. He climbed back up the stairs and turned off the light.

He returned to Rachel's room, removed his clothes down to his boxers and T shirt and climbed in next to her. He pulled her over to lay on his chest and ran his fingers through her hair until he drifted off to sleep more easily than he had in months. Because now Rachel wasn't in his head. She was in his arms.

It was still dark when he woke up to her hands stroking him under his shirt. They were softly moving from his chest down to his belly and back up. She had thrown her left leg over his hips and it was no surprise that he was already at full attention in his boxers before he was fully conscious. He didn't let her know he was awake for awhile because he just wanted to feel this and he was afraid she would stop exploring him if she knew he knew.

"Rachel," he breathed her name into the darkness of her bedroom.

"Hi," she responded, "I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to know what it felt like to touch you."

"And?" he asked her flirtatiously.

"It's addictive."

He rolled to his side, pulling her close. His hand wrapped around her thigh that was bent over his hip and pulled it tighter around him. His lips found hers and she responded with enthusiasm. She spread her fingers against his chest and ran her hand up through the collar to grasp the nape of his neck to pull him deeper into her mouth. She had missed him so much. She could smell his skin and in intoxicated her prodding her to pour her everything into that kiss. She was fully sober now, and though her head throbbed, she didn't care. Feeling Finn was the best remedy for her. She clutched the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head to allow her hands to roam freely. She could feel something hard and hot against the inside of her thigh and though the intimate contact embarrassed her a little she loved knowing that she did that to him.

Breaking the kiss and panting, Finn remembered they still needed to talk. She had apologized every day for months and it was his turn.

"Rachel," he strained her name because it was at that moment she moved her face into his neck and began to suck on it gently. He moaned a little before trying to regain composure.

"Mhmmm?" she murmured as she made her way down to his collarbone making a trail of kisses while her open hand slid against his belly with a little more pressure. His hips bucked a little as he tried to find comfort . He allowed his eyes to fall shut and was about to fall back into the clouds.

"Rachel..." he gently took her shoulders and rolled her under him so that he was looking down at her. "We have got to talk and I can't remember my words when you are doing that. I promise we will get back to this, God, will we ever get back to this," Rachel giggled at the fire in his voice, " but I have to say some things first."

Rachel reached up and stroked her hand down his cheek. "Ok, Finn, talk to me."

He rolled back a little and rested his head on his elbow. He played with her fingers as he tried to figure the best way to start.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for not trying to understand where you were coming from. I am sorry for not stepping up as you man and defending you. I am sorry that I refused to forgive you for making a mistake that I know doesn't mean you don't love me, just that I let you down. It hurts that you kissed Puck,"

"Finn- I am so sorry, I-"

"it hurts, but it's nothing compared to the emptiness I feel without you. So, let's just make a promise. I promise that I will defend you. Always. I will stand up for you when you can't stand for yourself. I will be your co-captain in life. I will be sensitive to your feelings and show you every day how hot and passionate and damn sexy you are to me." He kissed her fingertips. "And, I will make you my first some day. I know that you think that isn't possible, but to me it is. Because, when I would lay awake at night in my bed and think about what my first time would be like, I would not only be giving love, but getting it back. That still hasn't happened and I know that when it happens with you, I will be covered in more love than I ever thought possible. And you promise that if I ever behave in a way that makes you feel like you can't talk to me, I want you to kick me in the balls and make me listen, OK? I love you, Rachel."

Hot tears rolled into her ears and she sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She held him for a long time. "I promise," she whispered into his bare shoulder. "I love you so much, Finn."

He laid her back down and buried his face in her neck. He placed soft kisses along the side of it as his hand ran along her side. He made his way back to her mouth and kissed her softly. Then, he laid his head on her chest and enjoyed her running her fingers through his hair. "How is you head, Ms. Hostess?"

"Throbbing. But, I don't really care right now. I feel amazing." She smiled slyly and walked her fingers up his back playfully and couldn't resist teasing him about something that had been on her mind all night. "So, about your browser history? I hear it isn't all porn..."

"I am going to KILL Kurt!"

The End


End file.
